


No Title

by taise0302



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taise0302/pseuds/taise0302
Summary: ⚠咯噔警告⚠⚠啰嗦警告⚠⚠ooc 警告⚠想好再点开，代入自己或者喜欢的🍉都可以，三无文笔被雷到了也不要骂我qwq新手司机的学步车，平时对着妹妹骚话连篇真到写簧的时候半天才憋出几个字，第一人称💛太耻了我再也不搞了💔
Kudos: 10





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠咯噔警告⚠  
> ⚠啰嗦警告⚠  
> ⚠ooc 警告⚠  
> 想好再点开，代入自己或者喜欢的🍉都可以，三无文笔被雷到了也不要骂我qwq  
> 新手司机的学步车，平时对着妹妹骚话连篇真到写簧的时候半天才憋出几个字，第一人称💛太耻了我再也不搞了💔

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

由于父亲调任，高中转校到一个完全陌生的地方，这时候我认识了莲，他是第一个和我搭话的人。  
“你是东京来的吗？我还没去过呢！”  
“...”  
“你以前来过福冈吗，这里有好多好吃的！”  
“...”  
“对了，我们学校舞蹈社很酷，放学之后要不要来参观一下，我也在哦！”  
“...”  
“啊！忘了自我介绍！”，他似乎有些不好意思，“我叫川尻莲，请多多指教！”  
“...请多多指教。”  
这个有着清亮少年音的男孩轻易地消除了我的不安。  
得知他的家庭情况之后我有一点惊讶，身为次子从来没有听过他的一句抱怨，在变得熟悉之后我小心翼翼问过他，“不会辛苦吗？”  
“不会哦，和妈妈大哥弟弟们在一起每天都很开心，我们得到的爱一点都不会少。”  
是啊，看着笑眯眯的莲我想，在爱里长大的他就像巧克力一样给周围的人带去糖分和快乐。  
所以面对他的泪水时我手足无措，看着为了朋友哭泣的莲只能拍着他的肩轻声安慰，眼泪浸湿了校服衬衫，我的胸口感到些微的凉意。  
低头盯着他的发顶，这个距离真是太糟了，闻着莲身上若有似无的衣物柔顺剂香味，我的意识逐渐恍惚。  
“对不起，只是xx那家伙太没义气了，要转校了才告诉大家，连个告别派对都来不及办！”  
“没关系。”  
红通通的鼻头和哭红的眼尾，带着鼻音更加软绵的声音，以及一直萦绕的香味，都出现在了那晚的梦里。  
第二天洗内裤的时候我脸色很差。  
后来即使傻傻地买了同样的衣物柔顺剂也无济于事，因为那是莲身上独一无二的气味。  
我喜欢莲。  
认清了这个事实的我感到无比绝望。  
这之后我不敢再看莲的眼睛，不小心四目相对也会产生炙热的念头，我不认为自己是同性恋，那些绮念和莲澄澈的眼神让我陷入自我厌恶的循环，就这样直到毕业前夕。  
“我的目标已经决定了！想要在更大的舞台展示自己，想要参加更多的舞蹈活动吸收经验，嘿嘿，还想学习唱歌...”夕阳下的学校天台，谈论着未来的理想，“勇于尝试是很有必要的，什么都不做的话，就什么也改变不了。”  
莲坚定且闪闪发亮的梦想，让我躁动的心情沉淀了下来，做朋友就好，做朋友更长久，可以一直看着他…

几年后

大学毕业之后来到莲所在的城市发展，这些年一直是我努力不间断联系，只希望能占有他的一部分时间和人生。放假的时候我会去看他的演出，跳舞的莲像换了一个人，耀眼得离不开视线，听着台下女孩子呼唤他的名字，我感到一丝烦躁，他的身边总是围绕着许多人，舞蹈教室的学生，跳舞的搭档，他对谁都一样好，所以当我提出合租的时候他才会爽快的答应。  
这几年执念不但没放下反而更深了，如果可以把他拥入怀中，像普通恋人一样亲吻做爱，睡前吻他的头发说晚安，起床第一眼就能看到他，该有多好。  
这些想法他要是知道了会被吓跑吧，我们都是男人，说出口连朋友都没得做，别做傻事。

某天晚上  
莲说今晚是他们舞团聚餐，大概会喝到很晚不用等他，我洗完澡正准备睡时，大门碰的打开又迅速关上，莲从外面低着头进来看不清神色，招呼也没打就冲进自己房间把门关上了。  
认识这么久从来没见过他如此“失礼”的样子，我犹豫了一会还是决定去敲门。  
“莲，厨房里有解酒汤，喝一点再睡吧。”  
门那边很安静。  
“...我会担心。”  
...  
“我可以进去吗？”  
过了一会门那边传来一声闷闷的嗯。  
轻轻推开门，客厅光线照入，莲抱膝埋头坐在墙边，像只受惊的小动物，我走回去蹲下。  
“怎么了？”  
半晌莲抬起头，面色微红，嘴唇抿起似乎在想要不要说。  
“你可以告诉我任何事情。”  
莲闭了闭眼睛下了决定。  
“今天聚餐续摊大家去了一家新开的酒吧，我在厕所被人堵了...”  
“有人打你？！”  
“不、不是！是...”莲的脸越来越红，他干脆坐直了身体，把领口拉开了些，脖子上一枚鲜红的吻痕出现在我眼前。  
？  
“虽然那个人被我揍跑了，但是...”他抬手捂住了脸，“我发现我对男人有感觉。”  
！！！  
疑惑愤怒以及看见一丝曙光的情绪充斥着我的头脑，一时间竟说不出任何的话。  
“怎么不说话，你…是不是觉得我很恶心？”莲放下了手，怯怯地看着我。  
怎么可能，我才是那个恶心的人。  
“…不会，不要想太多，你先去洗个澡，睡醒再说吧。”  
“哦…”  
目送莲游魂一样拿衣物走出房间，走进浴室，我才回了自己的房间。  
现在的我反而异常地冷静。  
晚上梦到了好久不见高中时期的莲，在夕阳下闪闪发光谈论着梦想的少年，那么遥不可及。  
“什么都不做的话，就什么也改变不了。”  
你就是我的梦想。

第二天去公司的时候莲还没起床，把早餐保温好轻手轻脚出了门，等我回来的时候莲已经做好晚饭了。  
“你回来啦，可以吃饭咯！”  
“辛苦了，我买了水果。”  
“嘿嘿。”  
吃饭的时候莲冷不丁扔下一个地雷，“我想多找几个男人试一下。”  
正在喝汤的我被呛到。  
“咳、咳咳…”  
“没事吧？来纸巾！”  
接过纸巾擦了嘴，怒道：“你知不知道自己在说什么！”  
莲眨了眨眼，无辜的神情仿佛我才是无理取闹的人。  
“因为我想要再确认一下嘛…”  
“不可以！”  
......  
洗完碗走出厨房就看到莲捧着装满葡萄的水果盘正一口一个，仿佛葡萄和他有什么深仇大恨。  
我走过去在他旁边坐下，他把头扭开只看得到被葡萄塞得鼓鼓的腮帮子，我苦笑一下决定直球。  
“莲，你要试的话选我吧。”  
空气安静了一会，然后只听得见咀嚼的声音和吞咽声。  
莲慢慢转过头，迟疑着问：“你什么意思？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
那双平时自我调侃不怎么睁得开的眼睛正慢慢瞪大。  
“从高中就喜欢了，一直喜欢，世界上最喜欢，宇宙毁灭…”  
“停！不要再说了！”莲的脸已经红透，“我才不要宇宙毁灭…”  
我按住他的手，他缩了一下没有动。  
“如果你要和外面什么乱七八糟的人试，还不如认真考虑一下我。”  
“…唔，知道了，我…我去洗澡！”说完甩开我的手逃似的奔向浴室。  
看着他发红的耳朵我的心情从来没有这么开朗过，慢慢来吧。

然而晚上某人却主动送上门。  
即将进入梦乡之际忽然被重量压醒，睁眼一看莲正隔着被子跨坐在我身上，我起身：“怎么了？”  
莲低着头不说话。  
“是不是想好了？你确定吗？答应了就不能反悔，因为我不会放手。”  
“你还是不是男人，废话这么多…唔！”  
我一把将他拉近，堵住了那张日思夜想的嘴。  
莲一开始还睁着眼睛，睫毛颤动透露了他的羞怯，生涩的反应让人更想欺负，诱哄着撬开了嘴唇，先浅浅探了一圈，再逐渐往里舔，找到害羞的舌尖勾住吮吸，想要把这些年没亲到的全部亲回来，像是被这架势吓到，莲稍微往后躲，我按着他的后脑勺，越是躲越要追着亲，直到他因呼吸不过来哼唧着发出抗议。  
“唔…哈”  
暂时放开了他的唇，看着他因亲吻而变得湿漉漉的眼睛，我问：“讨厌吗？”  
莲摇摇头，反而抱上来贴得更紧，我扯开被子将他完全压向自己，埋头在他的脖子处深吸了一口气，是我无法拒绝的只属于莲的气味。  
身体紧密贴合，彼此的生理反应都很明显，我顺着衣摆探进去，抚上他柔韧的腰肢，长年跳舞的身体纤细却有力量，紧实且光滑，从腰到胸膛到背，每一处都爱不释手。  
掀起衣服舔上胸前的小粒，满意地听到一声惊呼，莲抱着我的头咬唇忍耐，手里的腰肢在微微颤抖，顺势滑向前端拉开内裤边缘，一把握住那根无人照顾的小可怜。  
“啊哈…那里不行！呜”  
说着不行腰却一直往前送，真是个诚实的家伙。  
手上动作不停，都是男人我知道怎么样才能让对方舒服，加上胸前的刺激，莲很快就交代在我手里了，整个人一软，靠在我身上舒服得直呼气，眼睛眯着像只餍足的小狐狸。  
但我不打算就这样放过他，用纸巾擦干净手，拿过放在床头的乳液，现在的莲似乎无法思考任何事，脱掉他内裤时也乖乖地抬脚配合，当我的手触碰到小巧而饱满的臀部时他才如梦初醒般弹起。  
“等、等一下！”  
说完跳下床，光着屁屁跑出去，不一会又跑回来，手里还多了两样东西，润滑剂和保险套。  
“你洗澡的时候我偷偷跑到楼下便利店买的，之前太紧张忘记带过来了…”  
看着莲偷偷抬眼的样子，心中爱意已经满溢，怎么这么乖这么傻，想要用尽全力拥抱他，揉入骨血。  
将人一把拉过脱掉T恤，再度寻上他的唇，什么冷静理智通通不要，只想把眼前的人完完全全占有。  
“嗯…唔…”  
吻缠绵浓烈，手沿着背脊到臀尖，像顺毛一样来回抚摸，若有似无地划过隐秘处，不动声色地撩拨。拿过润滑剂挤了一些在手上，在掌心握了一会之后尽数抹在隐秘入口处。  
“唔！”  
似乎还是被冰到的莲缩了一下肩膀，我放开他的唇，安抚性地亲了几下脸颊。  
“要紧吗？”  
莲默默摇头，反而抱住我膝盖分开跪坐着方便动作。  
我输得很彻底。  
手指在入口周围按压了几下才缓缓探入指节，被异物入侵的感觉想必不好受，毕竟那里平时不是用来插入的地方，莲放在我背上的手抓得更重了些，一边亲着他，一边继续开拓……终于我摸到了一个触感不同的地方，手指轻轻擦过时身上的人像触电一样弓起身子，声音里带了一丝慌乱。  
“这、这是什么？！”  
莲的手来到后方想要制止，被我扣住，另一只手继续不停往那处进攻，又软又热不断吸着我的手指。  
“不、不要！啊…嗯…”  
“是这里对吗？”  
“我、我不知道你在说什么…啊…”  
……  
莲已经射过一次的前端在刺激下又慢慢站了起来，可怜兮兮地滴着水，手指撤出，将早已软成一滩的人放平趴在床上，再往肚子下垫了个枕头。  
盯着床上的人我还是不敢相信这是真实的，俯下身从脚踝开始吻上去，舌尖沿着背脊线来到后颈，线条优美有微微凸起的骨头，然后我做了一直想做的事。  
“痛！干嘛咬我！”莲回头愤愤看着我。  
我在牙印处啄了一口，又在某人因不满而微撅的嘴上啄了一口，笑着回答：“标记好了。”  
“…白痴。”  
“莲，我可以进去吗？”  
“…嗯。”  
说完就把脸埋进了枕头，只看得见红透的耳朵。

撕开套子戴上，稍稍分开身下人的双腿，用前端去触碰那个早已经湿软得一塌糊涂的入口，缓慢而坚定地挤进去。  
“唔！”  
即使只进去一部分大小也和手指不一样，我低下头去哄着亲吻莲的耳朵脖子，手伸到前面抚慰受冷落的小东西，努力让他放松，等手里的东西逐渐起立，包裹我的那处也慢慢软下来的时候，一口气冲到最里面。  
“呼…啊…你动吧，我、我可以的…”  
看了眼连结处没有受伤才放心地小幅度动起来。  
等进出变得顺畅一些时，我开始寻找那个能让莲快乐的地方，换了好几个角度终于感受到身下人不同寻常的颤动。  
坏心眼地朝着那个地方重重顶了几下，如愿以偿听到变调的喘息，随着抽插高低起伏，平时清亮的少年音此时因情欲变得甜腻撩人，我感觉下身又硬了几分，于是不再留情用力进出只为听见更多。  
“嗯哈…呜…”  
身上像着火了一样，他的身体深处是那么软那么热，即使被焚烧成灰也会奋不顾身，如同飞蛾扑火。  
把人捞起来圈在怀里，掰过头接吻，被撞得支离破碎的呻吟只能通过鼻音哼唧出来，莲想伸手去碰前面被我制止，捉着双手扣在背后，一下一下往敏感点操去，要把这个人操得水一样软，搅和得像蜜糖那样黏腻。  
“…呜不要…啊…嗯…”  
强制高潮的时候莲已经说不出话，腰不自觉挺直头仰着，射了很多的小东西还在冒水，后穴一缩一缩地绞着，我慢慢退出来，去摸他的脸，满手的泪水，人已经昏过去了。  
抱着人去浴室清理过后一起回到莲的房间，像做梦一样亲吻他的头发说晚安。  
如果这是梦，能不能再长一点。

早上醒来的时候感觉胸口被压得喘不过气，低头就看见一颗银色的脑袋正在磨磨蹭蹭，小狐狸揉着眼慢慢醒过来，抬起头看到我，先是愣了一下然后慢慢红了脸。  
“早、早安。”  
不是梦。  
“早安。”

end

一滴都没有了


End file.
